Megatron's Nightmare
by SJSGirl
Summary: Dani is bored and decides to send Megatron a token of her affections.


**Part of this is based off of one of my Rules oneshots about Megatron hating Care Bears. The part about Optimus and Barney was actually two oneshots of Rules. The My Little Pony song...well watching the Transformers Prime marathon and the little Megatron clips between inspired that part. Not my best work but I enjoyed it! I don't own the Transformers I only own Dani. I will say one thing...I HATE SEASON FINALES!**

**BTW suspend your beliefs when reading this. I know Soundwave wouldn't be so easily provoked and it wouldn't be that simple to get into the Decepticon base and mess with things but this is fanfiction after all LOL.**

* * *

"Ya want meh ta do WHAT?" Jazz's voice was stunned and Dani snickered as she crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't very often that anyone managed to get Jazz to drop his cool for a moment. She would have to make a note of it for later use.

"You're going poking around for information anyways and I know you always leave a bit of mischief behind. So this should be no sweat," she smirked. Jazz's optics narrowed as he mimicked her stance.

"Megs already has ya on his personal hit list. Why in the slag do ya wanna make it even worse?" he growled. Dani shrugged casually.

"I'm bored and besides I'm sure Soundwave and the others could use a good laugh," she replied. Jazz shook his head.

"Did Sides put ya up ta this?" he asked suspiciously. Dani rolled her eyes even as she shook her head.

"What, you think that I can't come up with a prank on my own?" she snapped. Jazz looked surprised again at her tone.

"Whoa easy femme Ah didn' mean anythin' by it. Ah just thought that maybe Sides was up ta no good again," he said in a soothing tone. Dani glared at him a moment longer before her expression cleared into a look of glee that made the saboteur shudder slightly. Oh yeah she had definitely been hanging around Sideswipe too long.

"Come on Jazz you know it'll be funny!" she whined. Jazz couldn't help the small snort of amusement that escaped him. He had to admit that it was tempting. The whole 'Care Bear' incident was still a great source of amusement for the Autobots. Even Optimus could be seen smirking once or twice whenever it was mentioned.

"Ok Ah can see the Care Bears. What's with tha Little Pony thing?" he asked curiously. Dani laughed.

"Well we know he hates the Care Bears and Optimus has a thing against Barney. So I figure that the Little Ponies would be something he would hate just because they're happy," she replied with a smirk. Jazz made a mental note to follow up with Dani about Optimus and Barney and realized that he was seriously contemplating the idea.

"What do Ah get out of this?" he practically purred. Dani paused. She hadn't considered that Jazz of all mechs would want something in return. Then again he was going to be taking an extra risk on this mission so…

"What do you want?" she asked. Jazz smirked.

"For one week Ah don' wanna hear ya complain 'bout meh listenin' ta mah music…and if it goes wrong ya take all tha blame," he said firmly. Dani hesitated but finally nodded. It seemed a small price to pay for the endless amusement this prank was going to provide them.

"You got yourself a deal," she said. Jazz knelt down and extended a finger for Dani to shake and their little exchange was complete. Dani snickered as she turned and hurried off to gather the things he would need. Oh this was going to be a prank to end all pranks when it came to the Decepticons!

* * *

The Decepticon base was quiet as the mechs went about their daily activities. None of them knew about the small unannounced visitor that was currently crawling through the air ducts. He let out a near silent huff as he felt the items that Dani had given him shift slightly. Why again had he allowed her to talk him into this?

_'Cause it'll be funny ta see old Megs quaking in his armor again,'_ he snickered to himself. His first stop was the throne room, where he scattered Dani's little 'gifts' in every nook and cranny he could find. The last one he deposited directly on the throne itself. He then took back to the air vents to approach the communications room. He knew Soundwave would be there but he had a little help to ensure that the TIC would be out of the room just long enough for him to gather what information he could and leave the rest of Dani's present before bugging out of the base.

He came to a halt above the room he had been seeking and looked down. Sure enough Soundwave was there, working tirelessly over the controls as information streamed across the screens. Jazz managed to take photos of a few of the screens before Soundwave was suddenly struck from behind. The mech whirled around, seeking out the cause of his sudden annoyance. Seeing no one, he turned back to the screens and resumed his work. Another suddenly blow struck him in the helm and again he whirled around, this time a distinct sound of annoyance escaping him.

He saw the air shimmer slightly before him before it suddenly disappeared and he realized that the Autobot spy, Mirage, was onboard. He turned to sound the alarm, only to find himself shoved back by a series of blows that had him reeling from the unexpected onslaught.

"How about we play a game Soundwave?" Mirage's voice seemed to echo all around him, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where the mech was.

"Soundwave: no time for games," he said in his normal emotionless tone. Jazz though could hear the distinct anger underneath it and smirked. It appeared that the emotionless mech could be provoked.

"Afraid you'll lose? Come on Soundwave I know you have the means to track me down. Don't you want to tell your master that you were able to take out one of the Autobots best spies?" Mirage taunted. Jazz could see the mech stiffen at his words. He knew that for the Autobots to lose the spy would be a harsh blow to their special operations force. Yet something was telling him not to leave the room unattended. A sharp slap across his face that rocked him backwards made the decision for him and he focused his attention and senses on the troublesome Autobot and began to pursue him as the mech darted out of the room. Jazz waited until he was sure that Mirage was leading the angered communications officer on a merry chase and the other 'Cons were joining in before dropping out of the vents into the room.

His movements quick and sure, he copied the information that was still up on the screens onto a small microchip before beginning to fiddle with the computer. After a few minutes he stepped back, a sly grin on his face before he slipped back up into the vents and made his way towards the exit.

**::Jazz here. Packages have been delivered. Time ta bug out and watch tha show,:: ** he commed to Mirage. He received an affirmative response and the saboteur slipped out as quietly as he had come in. A few moments later Mirage appeared at the designated spot and the two Autobots high tailed it back to base, laughing all the way. Oh the results of this little escapade would be worth the punishments that they would receive!

* * *

"How could you LOSE him?!" Megatron growled as he and Soundwave made their way to the throne room. He had Starscream and Barricade searching the base but he knew it would do no good. The spy was gone. The Decepticon leader was furious. Not only had the Autobot gotten into the base with no one knowing it he had taunted his TIC into leaving his station unattended! He was pretty sure that the Autobot saboteur had been here as well. The question was what had they been after and what kind of damage had they done?

"Lord Megatron you may not want to go in there," Barricade warned as he stood before the door, a mixture of unease and barely concealed amusement on his face. Megatron's optics narrowed. Why did he have a sudden feeling that he should turn and flee as if the Terror Twins was on his aft?

"Dare I ask why?" he growled as he shoved his very unDecepticonlike fear aside. He was Megatron, ruthless ruler of the Decepticons and fear was not an option. He nudged Barricade aside and opened the door…and a small squeak escaped him at the sight that greeted him. Before his processor could fully focus on the sight the most horrible music began to play. Suddenly he knew just exactly what it was that the saboteur had been up to beside stealing information.

"My Little Pony…" Barricade's optics widened in shock and somewhere down the hallway a shriek of horror could be heard. Megatron quickly turned to Soundwave and saw that the usually stoic and emotionless mech had a look of shock similar to his.

"What in the name of Primus is THIS?" he snarled. Soundwave didn't speak. He simply turning and made his way towards the communications room, almost running in his haste to get there. Megatron flinched as the song continued to go on and on and he stepped into the throne room, forgetting the sight that he hadn't had the chance to fully process and made a beeline for his chair.

"WHAT THE SLAG?!" his bellow rang out throughout the room and Barricade, despite his own unease and disgust with the song that was playing overhead fell back onto his aft laughing.

Megatron could only stare at the pink cheerful looking stuffed animal sitting so innocently on his chair. His processor immediately recalled the last time he had seen the thing and a full blown shudder wracked his frame. He was aware of Barricade's amusement and made a mental note to 'reprimand' the soldier for his actions but at the moment he was stricken into silence at the sight of his pink nemesis.

He quickly turned away and an involuntary sound of fear escaped him as he found himself staring at yet another cheerful looking stuffed animal, this one a yellow color. A quick gaze around showed that the entire room was filled with the…things and all he could think was that the Autobots had to be behind this. Starscream wouldn't DARE do such a thing.

Starscream peered into the room and began to laugh at the sight of Megatron standing absolutely still in the middle of the room, as if afraid to move. He made a note to send the human girl a small token of thanks. This was just another thing to hold over the 'fearless' Decepticon leader's head. It would be well worth the aft kickings he would receive when reminding Megatron of his behavior. Reaching out, he snagged the nearest bear before turning and fleeing the area. Well, maybe he wouldn't send her one after all. This blasted song was enough to make any mech want to turn themselves over to the Autobots if it meant that they escaped from the Pony song.

"My Little Pony…" Megatron cringed as the song looped and began to play again. He fought the urge to clamp his hands over his audio receptors and flee the room. It was very unbecoming of a mighty Decepticon warrior. All he could do was throw his head back, shuttering his optics, as he let out a loud enraged roar and the other Decepticons fled the area in an attempt to escape the never ending song and Megatron's wrath.

"OPTIMUS I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

At the Autobot base all of the gathered mechs were all in various stages of laughter and shock as they watched the all mighty Megatron cower underneath the stares of the stuffed Care Bears and the endless playing of the My Little Pony song. Sideswipe was rolling on the floor, laughing too hard to even speak. Sunstreaker was simply staring at the screen in horror. He quickly threw Dani a glance and his lips turned up in a faintly approving smile at the pleased smirk on her face.

Jazz was right beside Sideswipe, unable to believe what he was seeing. Oh this was even better than seeing his reaction to the Care Bear on the battle field. He was fully aware of Prowl's disapproving stare and knew that he would be facing a rather severe questioning for his actions but he didn't care. This was so good that he would even forget making Dani hold up the end of her bargain. He thought of the extra 'present' he had left in Megatron's berth and laughed even harder. Oh how he wished he had thought to set up surveillance in there just to capture his reaction!

Ratchet was watching in horrified silence as Ironhide was chuckling and shaking his head. The medic had heard about the 'Care Bear incident' but had thought that perhaps the gruff weapons specialist had been exaggerating. Apparently he had been wrong. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the amused snort that escaped him. Well, you learned something new every day. At least now they had an effective means of getting information out of any of the captured Cons. All they had to do was play that song and they would gladly spill everything they knew.

Sam and Mikaela were clinging onto each other, tears of laughter streaming down their face. Leo was currently being supported by an equally as amused Epps, while Lennox face palmed and shook his head. Somehow he just knew that this little stunt was going to come back to bite them in the ass in ways that Dani obviously didn't consider.

Optimus could only stare at the screen, absolutely speechless. His brother, the one that tried so often to sever his head from his body, was about ready to curl up on the floor in a little ball at the sight of the stuffed animals. It didn't help that the blasted song that he recognized as being from a cartoon that Annabelle liked to watch continued to play in the background in a nonstop manner. He winced at Megatron's bellow even as he slowly turned his attention to first Jazz then Dani. Jazz had brought them back some valuable information…and apparently left behind a few tokens of Dani's affection.

"Danielle and Jazz I'd like to have a word with you," he growled. Jazz rolled to his feet, still laughing and Dani slowly began to creep out of the room. She yelped as she backed into something and craned her head to find Prowl standing behind her, staring down at her sternly. She dropped her head and shuffled her feet as Jazz strolled over and plucked her off the ground.

"Come on shorty time ta face tha consequences," he chuckled. As he followed after the clearly irate Prime he couldn't help the small smirk he exchanged with the young female. Oh it was well worth the long lecture and chewing out that they were about to receive. This was something that none of the Autobots were going to let Megatron forget anytime soon!


End file.
